


Freelancer Training

by BloodBagguettesBlood



Series: Nothing Could be Finer [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, i'll tag it just to be safe, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodBagguettesBlood/pseuds/BloodBagguettesBlood
Summary: Wash and Carolina had been sparring to keep up their skills since before Freelancer fell apart. Even more so afterwards, seeing as there weren’t many Freelancers around to spar with. But lately, they’ve been doing another exercise together.





	Freelancer Training

Carolina and Wash didn’t like to spar with anybody in the room. They didn’t want anybody to get hurt, and they didn’t want anybody to get in the way. But mostly, it was because of what came after the sparring was over.

Carolina tried not to show how much she wanted it. She hoped it would come off as her being competitive, but at this point Wash knew her better than that. Carolina would always win their practice fights, pinning Wash to the gym floor mat. After a brief moment of silence and just a second of eye contact, they both knew what the other wanted.

Wash thanked god that gym clothes were so easy to get off, not like the bodysuits of his Freelancer armor. The two of them took of their shirts and Carolina unfastened her sports bra, still stradling Wash. Without a single word between them, they were all over each other, making out like they never would again. Wash groped Carolina’s breasts as she started pulling down both their shorts.

“Wait.” Wash said. “Wait.” Carolina looked at him, still breathing heavy. “Are you sure you want…”

“Wash.” Carolina grabbed both their shorts in one hand and jerked them down, pulling them off their legs in one swift motion. “Shut up.”

Carolina held him down with one hand on his chest as she moved down between his legs. Wash rolled his hips forward as she kissed his thigh and took his dick in her hand. His eager whimpers and desperate fidgeting was enough encouragement for her to continue.

She started stroking him slowly, resting her hand at the base of his dick every few pumps, as if to let it breathe. Carolina looked up to see Wash hiding his face in the crook of his elbow, rocking his head side to side and trying his best to contain himself. She could make him cum right now if she wanted to, and she knew it. Not yet, she thought to herself.

She let go of Wash and got up on her hands and knees. Wash breathed a sigh of relief, but perhaps too soon. Carolina crawled up to his face, and she made sure to let his hard cock drag along her chest and her stomach as she did. She could feel the trail it left as Wash’s dick started to leak out precum onto her.

“Looks like I stopped just in time.” She said, holding herself up over him.

“What, we’re stopping?” He said with a smile in his voice. 

Wash could barely move under Carolina. Her armor armor did a good job of hiding her muscular frame. She kissed him again, draping her body over his in a way she knew would drive him crazy. Her rippling abs pushing against his. Her erect nipples pressing into his chest with every breath. Wash grabbed Carolina’s ass as they held the kiss, squeezing and pulling with one hand. She pulled back from the kiss to let out a groan. She forgot that he knows what she likes too.

She got back up on her hands and knees, and she held Wash’s hand where it was with her own hand as she crawled forward. She sat up on her knees, resting her ass on Wash’s chest as she held herself up over his face.

“How long can you hold your breath?” she asked playfully.

“How long do you want me to?” Wash said, grabbing one of Carolina’s thighs in either hand.

“I’ll try to make it quick.”

Before she could lower herself, Wash pulled her down by her thighs, and Carolina gasped at the sudden movement. Wash wasted no time burying his face between her legs. His beard grazing against her thighs as he moved his head was sending chills up her spine.

Carolina leaned forward over Wash’s head. She put one hand on his head and started to grind into him, rolling her hips and getting his tongue deeper and deeper into her. She was silent except for the gasping breaths she could barely manage to get out. When it came down to it, she couldn’t handle it much better than he could.

“Wash…” Carolina moaned.

“Hmm?” he answered, pulling his head back.

“ _Wash_ ,” she said. She grabbed his head with both hands and pulled him back in, still leaned over him. “ _Don't stop._ ”

Carolina started moaning louder with every breath. She knew she could let loose, nobody would hear but Wash. She let her legs slide farther apart, lowering herself onto his face. She slowly tightened her grip on his dirty blonde hair. With one last sharp inhale, she threw her head back, almost falling back onto Wash. She could barely breathe while the heavy waves of sensation ran through her.

She rested back on her hands, exhausted from pleasure. She could suddenly feel how cold the room was, and every drop of sweat on her body. She looked down at Wash, he was tired too. She thought maybe if they weren’t sparring before they could go longer. She moved herself back between his legs. Wash could stay hard for hours if he wanted to, and boy did he want to. Carolina moaned happily as she started stroking him again. He reacted less intensely this time, balling his hands into fists, grabbing at nothing.

“Carolina, I…” he said, calm as can be.

She didn’t wait for him to go on. She started kissing up and down the length of his dick, smiling when she noticed how it twitched in response. She moved her tongue up, starting at the base and taking her sweet time getting to the head. She kissed it, holding her lips against it as she moaned. She pushed her head forward, letting Wash’s cock push her lips apart. She took the whole thing in her mouth, rubbing her hand up his thigh as she did.

“ _Carolina!_ ”

She felt him throbbing against her tongue. She pulled back a bit, but didn’t take it out. She let him cum in her mouth, bucking his hips up into her. When he was finished, Carolina pulled her mouth off, dragging her lips along so she wouldn’t leave any of his cum behind. She sat up and swallowed it with one gulp. Less than she would’ve liked, but she loved it anyway.

“You didn’t have to do that, you know.” He said. He looked like he would never be able to get up off the floor.

“I just didn’t want to leave a mess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing Could Be Finer is a series of one-shot smut pieces featuring Agent Carolina, working her way through the entire RvB cast. If you have any suggestions or requests, go ahead and leave a comment. Hope you enjoy! <3


End file.
